


Breathe

by EroticRocktress



Category: Lovestruck - Fandom, Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel), Sin With Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Light Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Strangulation, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticRocktress/pseuds/EroticRocktress
Summary: "I want your touches to scar me, so I know where you've been..."..."I want to keep you alive, so there is always the possibility of murder...Later...."...
Relationships: Vinca Wren - Relationship, Vivienne Tang/Main Character
Kudos: 9





	Breathe

"Come here."  
Vinca purrs, as she crawls slowly up the bed, toward a waiting femme fatale, dressed in a satin and leather corset, red lace stockings,

And want...

Glistening in her deep, dark eyes, fluttering through inkwell lashes.

Vinca pulls Vivienne close... Then growls as she rolls her prey onto her front, and leans over....closer, baring her teeth...akin to a wolf, asserting dominance as Alpha of the pack.

There's a subtle creek of leather and satin.

"Haah!"

Vivienne gasps, as the laces on the back of her corset, are tightened. Vinca ties off the corset, and leans forward over Vivienne, nipping at her ear and commands;

"Turn over."

Vivienne turns over, and Vinca pushes her to the soft mattress. Her body is quivering under Vinca's touch, how she feels pinned, surrendering to the depths of her desire.  
Vivienne's head hangs over the edge of the bed, corset tight, and constricting. Her lower lungs and solar plexus unable to move. She watches as her huntress prowls over her body...  
Running her hands slowly over her legs and tracing up Vivienne's inner thighs.

Vinca lets her eyes drink every inch of Vivienne in, watching Vivienne's chest rise, and fall with staggered, shallow breaths, like she's watching someone trying to breathe in a shallow pool of water...face inches from being submerged. 

Vinca smirks as she reveals that she is wearing a strap. Vinca leans over and slowly slides the strap over Vivienne's aroused, wet folds, causing Vivienne's back to arch and her mouth to open. Vinca ghosts her fingers over Vivienne's cheek then holds her jaw and slips her thumb into the vixens mouth. Vivienne closes her mouth and sucks the treat that's freely given to her, slowly working her tongue around Vincas thumb, letting out a pleased hum as Vinca pulls her thumb out...hearing a loud suck.  
She runs the now wet thumb across Vivienne's glistening rouge lips, smearing it across onto her porcelain skin.

Vivienne's breaths build in anticipation, as she can feel Vinca begin to tease...

Then thrust...

"Aaah fuck.....Vinca."

Vivienne gasps again, unable to speak further...feeling the water rising more and more,  
the temptation to drown, increasing, as her head falls back.  
Vinca begins to fuck Vivienne slowly, sliding the length of the strap, in and out. Vivienne lifts her head to look at the blonde beauty on top of her, appreciating every taught muscle that moves with each thrust of Vincas hips. 

Vinca's hand is slowly coming up Vivienne's chest, the width of Vinca's hand making its way up, past Vivienne's heaving breast....and up, making Vivienne's skin prickle as Vinca slowly wraps her fingers around Vivienne's neck.

Vivienne feels the first squeeze of Vinca's slender, strong fingers. Feeling the pulse from Vinca's hand into Vivienne's neck. Vivienne holds Vinca's wrist with one hand, feeling every vein throb, while the other hand reaches up like she's holding a hand just above the waves.

Vinca can tell by Vivienne's thoughts, that she has unlocked a kink in Vivienne...One that she never thought she had. The sheer pleasure, radiating from Vivienne, its intoxicating to Vinca...

Vinca begins to lose herself, letting her head fall back as her hips thrust and jerk slightly, fucking Vivienne deeper.

"Yes....mmh..."

Vinca purrs.

"I like you like this..."

Vinca hisses those last words. With her other hand, she takes hold of Vivienne's shoulder...

Her nails are digging into the fleshy part of Vivienne's shoulder...

Thrusting harder... And faster.

Vivienne's eyes roll back into her head...

Gasping...

Gripping onto Vinca's wrist a little tighter, Vivienne rocks her hips, lost in pure ecstasy, entirely under the water, writhing. Kundalinis wrath, preparing to sear through Vivienne's body...

Vivienne cannot hold back anymore; she falls...

Deep...

As she lays still. The air completely leaves her lungs.

...

Suddenly, She grips Vinca's wrist with both hands and squeezes hard. Her strangulated hitched breathes, escaping her mouth. Vinca leans in and brushes her lips on Vivienne's ear and says;

"Now, you're mine."

In one movement, Vinca unzips the front of the binding corset, just as Vivienne's orgasm implodes.

Vivienne gasps roughly...

Then breathes...

Like shes taking a long sip of the freshest water, a refreshing blast of oxygen, reaching to the tip of her fingers.  
Her face breaches the water as Vinca's hand lets go of Vivienne's neck, slipping behind her head, reaching into her hair and brings her up from below the tide, to crash and shipwreck onto Vinca's thighs.

They lock eyes and exchange each others breath and energy. Vivienne is spent and falls into Vinca's arms, wrapped in a tender embrace.

...

Particle by particle...

Breath by breath...

Their breaths synchronize. Vivienne breathes Vinca in, and they fold into each other.

...

Vinca traces her fingers through Vivienne's hair, down her neck, past her shoulders, to her fingertips, and leads her to a drench shower.

Vinca hits the hot button, and they both step in, under the soothing waters.

Vinca pauses as she purses her lips, drinking in the waters of the shower, letting the water kiss her athletic frame.

Vinca turns around and leans languidly against the tiles as she watches the rain hit Vivienne's bakerlight hair, raven and flaxen in the shine of the water. Watching the contrast of the ivory of her skin and the messed rouge of her lips.

Vinca's hands run through Vivienne's hair, down her slender neck, past her shoulders, sliding past her waist.

At that moment, Vivienne softly smirks, taking Vinca's hands and slowly spinning Vinca around, so she is facing the tiles.

Vivienne can now see how athletic and gorgeous Vinca is. She bends down and traces her fingers up Vinca's calves, slowly up to her toned butt, up her back, feeling the musculature of Vinca's shoulders.

Vivienne then gently drags her nails along Vinca's shoulders and across her arms, pushing Vinca's hands to the wall.  
Vivienne leans in, and Vinca feels the hot breath against her neck.

Vivienne slips one foot between Vinca's feet and steps out unexpectedly. Vinca is surprised when her other leg gets kicked out,

Then...

BAM!

Vivienne hits the cold button on the shower. Causing Vinca to gasp.

Vinca feels the heat of Vivienne's fingers against the shock of the cold water, taking Vinca's breath away.  
Vivienne dips deeper and breathes into Vinca's ear:

"I don't care if you cum or not. You're mine now."


End file.
